Starship Researches
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Researching is an incredibly important thing to do in Pixel Starships if you want to grow in the game. You need a Laboratory to start researching and once you choose a or costing option (Never Both), you cannot remove the lab until you cancel or finish the Research. Here is a list of all of the Research Option available, a small explanation is also given for every option. __TOC__ Advanced Engineering Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how many Rooms you can build/upgrade at a time. So with a level 2 Advanced Engineering Research, you can upgrade or build up to four rooms at a time. Without this research, you can only have up to two builds or upgrades at a time. Advanced Training Explanation ---- Researching this option decreases how much it costs to upgrade your Crew to the next level. This is pretty useful as Crew level up costs become incredibly expensive at the later levels. For example, if your upgrade costs 2M , you will save 600K gas! Ammo Recycling Explanation ---- Researching this option increases how efficient you are with your ammo. When you research this, the ammo you use in battle will have a percentage of it automatically given back to you. When you defend and use ammo, the same thing happens, except the ammo given back must be collected in the room via a wooden box. Beer Explanation ---- Researching this option adds a "Beer Draw" option in the crew shop. The Beer Draw costs and increases by 10% for how many Hero Crew you have. The Beer Draw will give you a 3-5 Star crew and nothing higher or lower. The first draw will always give a Hero Crew. Along with this, whenever you don't draw a Hero Crew your chances of getting one increases by 2% each time. Collector Bot 3K Explanation ---- Researching this option allows you to automatically collect Missiles, Androids, Crafts, Cores, Resources, and other things while offline or online. The items collected will be put in a wooden box in the Bridge, if you don't have one, its automatically transferred to your inventory. Commerce Explanation ---- Researching this option gives you access to the Gbay Market. At level one you can only sell one item at a time, level two lets you sell 2 items and level 3 allows for the selling of 3 items at a time. Education Explanation ---- Researching this option increases the chance of you getting more stat enhancement at the end of training in the Academy. That means at max level Education, your more likely to get the full advertised enhancement instead of just a percentage of the it. Rocket Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Rocket Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Jungler Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Jungler Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Rocket Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Rocket Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Rocket Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Rocket Missile with a higher level depending on the Research level. Interceptor Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Interceptor Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Defender Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Defender Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Firehawk Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Firehawk Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Corsair Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Corsair Craft with a higher level depending on the Research level. Service Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option replaces the Service Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Defender Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Defender Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Boarder Droid Explanation ---- Researching this option adds and replaces the Boarder Droid with a higher level depending on the Research level. Category:Game Feature